The Ambassador s: Start of Story
by Katy-star black
Summary: "Tercer año en Howgarts para Harry y sus amigos. Aparte de la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, algo insolito ocurre. Tres chicas nuevas que pondran todo de cabeza! Una ardilla,una paloma,un oso polar y...un tigre en miniatura!" Pasen y lean plz 1- fic :3
1. Y asi comienza todo

Hello everybody!

Bienvenidos a esta tranfuguez que estamos escribiendo con 4 amigas (contandome) 8`D y que tuve que resubir porque tuve que modificarlo pido mis disculpas por las molestias y muchas gracias por decirme~

**Yanqui:**Yo soy Katy :D pero aqui me conoceran más como Yanqui y a mi lado se encuentra Mirror (una de mis compañeras de aventura(?)) y las guiaremos a traves de esta cosa llamada fic -w-

**Mirror:** em...em...oli...*huye*

**Yanqui:**...Ignoren la falta de rudeza/rebeldia de Lili, recien se esta adaptando uwùU

**Advertencias: **Spoilers (desde el libro tres en adelante) y más muchooo más adelante leve shonen ai (relacion chicoxchico) En cualquier caso es tan insignificante que perfectamente pueden leerlo, porque es más parodia que otra cosa ._.

Sin más que agregar...lean y maravillense con nuestra invención!

-... -dialogo

"..."- pensamientos

_-ah_...- palabras especiales o hechizos

Un nuevo año, un nuevo día en la estación Kings Cross. Ahí ya se encontraba, en el andén 9 y ¾, el expreso al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde miles de estudiantes se despedían de sus familias para comenzar un nuevo año escolar.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo muggle por entre la gente avanzaba un grupo muy particular. Con casi todos los integrantes de cabello rojizo, exceptuando dos chicos, caminaban apresurados empujando cada uno un carrito con baúles y calderos.

-Mamá, apresúrate! Se nos hace tarde!- se quejo Ron.

-Si si, ya vamos! Pero son ustedes los que nos dejan atrás!- respondio Molly intentando apurar el paso con Ginny a su lado.

-Es que son muy lentas! Deben correr mas rápido!-exclamo George pasando a su lado.

-No se separen! – decía el padre guiando la grupo.

Se detuvieron entre el andén 9 y 10, donde se encontraba la entrada a la estación mágica pero ahí se estaba una chica con su carrito mirando dudosa la pared. Con los ojos celestes brillantes y cabello anaranjado, digno de un Weasly, se sobresalto al notar que la familia la miraba.

-eh…yo…-tartamudeo, mirando alternadamente la pared y al grupo.

-La palabra magia significa algo para ti?-pregunto desconfiado Arthur, antes de que la chica respondiera su esposa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Y esos modales? Es solo una niña Arthur!...-le critico enfadada su esposa, se volteo a mirarla con una calida sonrisa.- Hola querida, quieres pasar?-pregunto indicando la pared, la chica asintió con la cabeza.- es tu primera vez, cierto? –dijo con ternura, ella volvió a asentir.

-no te preocupes!- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-es muy fácil!- agrego el otro

-Solo debes correr con fuerza y la atravesaras!- exclamaron a la vez. Tomaron distancia antes de partir corriendo hacia la pared, desapareciendo.

-Mm.…que divertido! Allá no hay cosas así- dijo riendo la niña, imitando la acción de los gemelos.

Luego cruzo la Madre con Ginny junto con Hermione, escoltadas por Percy. Solo faltaban el Padre, Ron y Harry.

-Oye Ron…si no te conociera, diría que ella es pariente tuya- dijo divertido Harry, su amigo solo bufo avanzando para cruzar la entrada.

-Vamos Harry, no te retrases- lo apuro el padre de los pelirrojos, mirando a todos lados antes de pasar junto con el.

Del otro lado, Molly se encontraba hablando con la extraña y no había ni rastros de los otros miembros de la familia.

-Bueno ternura, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Ellos se encargaran de ser tus guías, esta bien?- dijo mirando a los últimos en aparecer, estos asintieron confusos.- El tren ya esta por salir, todos arriba!- exclamo besando sonoramente la mejilla de los chicos.

-Ante cualquier problema, no duden en escribirnos!- decía el mayor ayudándolos a subir sus baúles al ultimo vagón- y recuérdenles a Fred y George que si volvimos a recibir una comunicación, estarán en problemas!

Cuando ya todos los alumnos subieron, el tren dio un pitido y lentamente comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Tardaron varios minutos en encontrar un lugar vació, acomodaron sus cosas y guardaron silencio. No paso mucho antes de que apareciera la castaña en la puerta.

-Lo lamento, chicos!...me encontré con una amiga y me olvide de ustedes- se disculpo apenada Hermione, tomo asiento y noto la presencia de la pelirroja.- Quien es?- le murmuro a los chicos.

-no le hemos preguntado aún- respondió Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-Disculpa!...cual es tu nombre?- la chica volteo al instante.

-Ah?...oh, verdad- exclamo sonriendo- soy Katherina Le fay, un gusto!- dijo dándole la mano a cada uno- ustedes quienes son?

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, un gusto en conocerte-respondió cortésmente – ellos son Ron Weasly y Harry Potter…-la miraron esperando alguna reacción, pero ella siquiera se inmuto.

-Hermione, Ron y Harry…Nice to meet you!- dijo sonriente, miro curiosa como algo peludo se movía dentro de un canasto.- es tuyo el gato?

-Si, se llama Crookshanks- dijo la castaña levantándolo, el animal ronroneo acomodándose en su falda. La lechuza ululo pidiendo atención.

-Ella es Hedwig- dijo Harry, la lechuza extendió las alas mostrando su blanco plumaje.

-Un placer conocerlos, Crookshanks y Hedwig- dijo la chica sonriéndole a los animales, el trío la miro extrañado.

-Te mostraría a Scabbers, pero es probable que esa bestia trate de comérsela- bufo Ron, mirando enfadado al felino.- y tu?, que mascota trajiste?

-Yo?...traje a Berry- exclamo, tanteo uno de sus bolsillos y este comenzó a moverse. Una mota de pelo café rojizo salio del, estirándose.

-Es un ratón?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando curioso al animalito que movía su esponjosa cola.

-No, Ron…piensa como es Scabbers-dijo Hermione pensativa- es una ardilla!

-Que extraño, nunca vi a nadie que trajera algo así- los tres amigos miraban fijamente al roedor.

-Really?...de donde vengo es normal!-respondio Katherina pasando el dedo por la espalda del animalito- era el o un oso grizzli, pero Berry siempre va conmigo.

-Un oso?-exclamo sorprendida Hermione- de donde vienes?

- s-e-c-r-e-t-o! tengo prohibido decirlo antes de la bienvenida-sonrio.

La ardilla se acerco a olfatear a Crookshanks, el gato levanto la cabeza y lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-Cuidado! Se lo va a comer!...-dijo alarmado Ron, pero nada paso, Crookshanks siguió durmiendo y Berry volvió al bolsillo de su dueña.-eso fue extraño…

-Ves? Mi Crookshanks no es un animal salvaje como tu crees!- dijo indignada Granger por la reacción del pelirrojo.

-Alrededor de nosotros todo es siempre extraño-susurro el oji verde sonriendo con ironía.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, ya que aunque trataron de sacarle información no podían y la chica eludía sus preguntas.

Cuando paso el carrito con dulces, entre Harry y Katherina casi lo compraron todo.

-Grageas!-Kathi abrazaba posesivamente un saquito con los pequeños caramelos.

-wow…tienen suerte, compraron todo lo que quisieron- murmuro Weasly mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

-…Pero es para compartir! Así que coman lo que quieran-se apresuro a decir Harry tomando una torta con forma de caldero.

Paso el rato…De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien cayo dentro de la cabina.

-auh…-se quejo una chica de cabello largo y liso, color azabache. Al parecer no era su plan caerse al suelo. Se miraron desconcertados, la joven se levanto sujetándose de la puerta.- Hola!...perdón por entrar así, pero en el carrito ya no quedaba jugo de calabaza y me dijeron que ustedes lo habían comprado todo, me convidan?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Ocupaba gafas ovaladas y tenia unos llamativos ojos violetas.

-Em…esta bien?- el pelinegro tomo una botellita y se la tendió. Ella se la arrebato y dio un largo sorbo.- quien eres?

-Soy Gisell Braginsky, un gusto!-exclamo animada, se notaba que su acento era extraño y por su ropa no había duda de que era también extranjera, aparte de que nunca antes la habían visto en el expreso.- esta muy bueno! Gracias por darme.

-Ven, siéntate!...de que vagón vienes?-pregunto curiosa Le fay.

-Del segundo jeje-respondio, volvió a beber sentándose a su lado.

-Eres extranjera, cierto?-dijo Ron.

-Como supiste? –exclamo sorprendida.

-Por tu acento, supongo…es un poco extraño- aclaro la castaña.

-Mm… tu también lo eres, no? –miro a Kathi que tenia la boca llena de grageas, ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

En ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta, dejando ver al grupito de Slytherin que venia a molestar.

-Veo que tienes nuevas amigas, Potter- dijo Malfoy mirando altivo a las chicas- acaso quieren ser unos perdedores como ellos?- el pelirrojo se levanto enojado, pero Hermione lo freno.

-Y tu quien eres?, eres rubio natural o teñido?, te hace daño caminar al sol con esa piel tan blanca?- soltó de repente la pelirroja sonriendo inocente, los otros rieron.

-Soy Draco Malfoy y si no quieres ser el hazme reír del colegio no deberías juntarte con esta sangre sucia- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Cállate Malfoy!- ROn se levanto apuntándolo con su varita, pero Gisell se interpuso mirando al rubio con una extraña expresión.

-Si tanto te preocupas por nosotras, esta bien…vamonos!-la chica se volteo a los chicos, guiñándoles un ojo y arrastro al rubio cerrando la puerta.

-tsk! Y yo que pensé que era buena persona- refunfuño el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo se Ron…viste su mirada?, era un tanto…

-Sádica?...si, lo note-dijo pensativa Katherina- pero nos guiño un ojo, es buena señal- sonrio, acurrucándose perezosamente en el asiento para dormir. Harry y Ron comenzaron una partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras que Hermione se dedico a mirar por la ventana.

-Mientras en otra cabina-

-Hubieras visto su expresión! Estaba que echaba humo- decía Geroge mientras los otros reían.

-Acaso no viste sus orejas? Para mi que si lo estaba haciendo-agrego su gemelo, volvieron a reír. De repente Lee Jordan guardo silencio y les toco el hombro.

-Chicos chicos! Mirad!- le susurro indicando el centro del compartimiento. Los gemelos igual callaron.

De la nada había aparecido una chica de cabello ondulado y de un curioso color burdeo, aparte de que sus ojos eran grises. Miraba a todos lados desesperada como si buscase algo.

-Oh no…donde estas Kuma…-murmuraba, ignorando a los gemelos y su amigo que la miraban expectantes.

-Em…disculpa…-la niña se sobresalto, sonrojándose notoriamente. Hizo una reverencia apenada.

-Disculpen!...no fu-ue mi intención mo-olestar…but…no habrán visto a polar bear?-pregunto tímidamente, los chicos se miraron extrañados.

-Un oso polar?- dijo pensando que la niña bromeaba, pero unos gritos se escucharon provenientes de unos compartimientos mas adelante.

- Dieu!...Kuma don´t eat girls!-salio corriendo dejando confundidos a los jóvenes.

Preocupada avanzo por el pasillo, entrando en la cabina de donde provenían los gritos. Un grupo de chicas estaban encaramadas sobre los asientos gritando aterradas por un cachorro de oso polar que trataba de alcanzarlas con su pata. La chica entro justo cuando una de las niñas alzaba su varita pronunciando un hechizo petrificador.

-KUMA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas abrasando al osito, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y recibiendo el hechizo. Cayó al suelo petrificada, mientras que el cachorro la miraba esperando que se moviera.

Por el alboroto, llego el trío de oro junto con Katherina topándose con la peculiar situación.

-Pero que…-exclamo Harry viendo a la chica en el suelo.

-Que le hicieron?- rápidamente Hermine fue hacia la niña que estaba en el suelo.

-Problema mio no es-dijo una de las niñas.

-ay~ obvio-dijo su amiga mirando feo a los recien llegados.

-Esta bien? –pregunto la pelirroja mirando enfadada al grupito. En ese momento Hermione pronuncio el contrahechizo.

-Ah!...-se levanto sobresaltada, sonrojándose al ver que todos la miraban- pe-erdon!

-Ten mas cuidado con esa bola de pelos!

-siii~ ósea metelo en una jaula o algo!

-Pero era de esperarse de una "nueva"- las tres rieron.

-Bueno ya me disculpe!- dijo ofendida, tomando en brazos al oso y saliendo de ahí.

- En otra parte del tren-

-lalalala~ -iba Gisell caminado alegre en busca del vagón en donde estaban sus nuevos amigos, cuando lo encontró fue corriendo a la cabina en donde iban.-volví!...al parecer no hay nadie…bueno! Iré a buscarlos!, vamos Toris- salio del vagón , mientras una paloma blanca, con una graciosa pluma negra que sobresalía de su cabeza, se posaba en su hombro.

Pasaron las horas y el tren por fin llego a su destino, la estación de Hogsmeade. Como era costumbre, ahí se encontraba Hagrid llamando a los niños de primer año. El grupo se le acerco para saludarlo.

-Hola Hagrid!-saludo el grupo.

-Chicos! Mírense que grande que están- exclamo alegre el mitad-gigante mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo. Cuando los soltó noto la presencia de las recién llegadas.- Oh! Ustedes deben ser "ellas"

-Wow un gigante! Nice to meet you- sonrío ampliamente Katherina extendiéndole una mano, Hagrid un poco contrariado le devolvió el saludo.

-Hasta que por fin los encontré! – grito entusiasta Gisell, colgándose del brazo de Ron para hacerse notar.

-Em…no les di las gracias por despetrificarme- sonrio tímidamente la chica que despetrificaron, abrazando el osito.

-No te preocupes…como te llamas?- pregunto sonriendole Hermione.

- Liliana Jubert! Nice to meet you!-dijo rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh! Ese es un oso polar de verdad?- pregunto Hagrid emocionado de ver uno tan de cerca, la niña asintió.- bueno bueno, se nos hace tarde! Ustedes vienen conmigo, ya que aunque no son de primer año, siguen siendo nuevas.

El trío de chicas de despidió, alejándose junto con el gigante y los niños de primer año rumbo a los botes. Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a uno de los carruajes que los llevaría al castillo.

La ceremonia de bienvenida transcurrió normalmente. Uno a uno los niños nuevos pasaron por el sombrero seleccionador que les indico sus respectivas casas.

-Que extraño…-murmuro Hermione.

-Que cosa?- pregunto Ron que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

-Ya pasaron todos los nuevos…

-Y de ellas ni señas- agrego Harry que veia como el ultimo niño se sentaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

El director se levanto de su asiento y se hizo silencio en el comedor. Extendiendo los brazos comenzó a decir.

-Primero que todo…Le doy la bienvenida a todos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, espero que toda salga bien…ya que tenemos algo especial, para salir de la rutina- hizo un movimiento con su varita y cuatro sillones, cada uno con una bandera diferente bordada, aparecieron a su costado.- Como caso especial y luego de una larga planeación, hemos llegado al acuerdo, con 4 colegios extranjeros, de traer a una embajadora de cada uno a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts durante el resto de su ciclo escolar.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar emocionados sobre quienes y como serian las nuevas alumnas extranjeras. El director volvió a pedir silencio.

-Si me hacen el favor de entrar…-dijo y las puertas del Gan Salón se abrieron.

La profesora McGonagall entro guiando a las tres chicas del tren, cada una se coloco frente a su respectivo asiento. Katherina en el que mostraba la bandera estadounidense, Gisell frente a la bandera rusa y Liliana frente a la bandera canadiense…El silencio volvió a romperse, mientras los que las habían conocido en el tren no salían de su asombro.

-Si me permiten, hagan el favor de presentarse una por una…-Dumbledore se volteo al primer asiento, pero este aun se encontraba vació.

Las puertas del Gran Salón volvieron a abrirse en un estruendo, dejando entrar un enorme tigre albino montado por una joven de ojos verde lima y cabello castaño claro largo, hasta su cintura y un tanto ondulado en las puntas.

Con dos saltos el animal aterrizo frente del director. Algunos profesores se levantaron y todos los alumnos dieron un grito de asombro. La joven desmonto e hizo una grácil reverencia.

-Scusa*…me he retrasado- sonrio de forma encantadora, se giro a encarar al tigre sacando su varita y posándola en su cabeza pronuncio- _Neytiri Incantatem…-_ el animal se fue achicando hasta quedar con la forma de un pequeño gatito rayado. La chica lo tomo colocándolo sobre el sillón con la bandera italiana.

Dumbledore: Como iba diciendo, me harían el honor de presentarse…

- Enchanted…Mi nombre es Antonella Monticello, buonanotte!-exclamo con voz melodiosa, esta resonó por todo el salón y varios varones silbaron.

-Dah~ Soy Gisell Braginsky, спокойной ночи–dijo sonriendo alegre, saludando al grupo de Gryffindor.

-Em…Mi nombre es Liliana Jubert, bonne nuit- hizo una reverencia- el es Kuma…-indico a su osito que solo se limito a gruñir.

-Hello everybody! Soy Katherina Le fay, good night- sonrio, mientras Berry se posaba en su hombro.

-Espero que les den una gran acogida- el director comenzó a aplaudir y todo el alumnado lo imito- y como es tradición, cada una pasara por el Sombrero Seleccionador para que les indicara a la casa que pertenecerán.

La profesora McGonagall tomo el sombrero indicándole a Antonella que se sentara en el taburete. La italiana obedeció sentándose con aire elegante mientras la profesora le colocaba el sombrero remendado. Este apenas toco su cabeza grito:

-GRYFFINDOR!

El comedor estallo en aplausos provenientes de, mayoritariamente, los hombres de la casa elegida. Por otro lado, al ver su reacción, las mujeres soltaron un bufido. El sillón con la bandera italiana desapareció y la chica se fue a sentar a la mesa.

Luego se sentó Gisell con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y dando leves saltitos en el asiento. El sombrero pareció reflexionar un buen rato antes de decir:

-SLYTHERIN!

Las tres casas guardaron silencio, mientras algunas serpientes aun desconcertadas por la decisión del objeto aplaudían sin emoción.

-Dah~…-ladeo la cabeza con inocencia, para luego de un salto levantarse e irse a sentar al lado de Draco, comenzando a picar su brazo con un dedo, el rubio gruño.

Pasado un poco el desconcierto, Liliana se fue a sentar obediente en el taburete y cuando le colocaron el sombrero este grito:

-RAVENCLAW!

La casa nombrada estallo en aplausos, apoyada por los leones ya que estaban felices de que no fuera otra Slytherin.

Por ultimo, se sentó Katherina que también estaba emocionada. Al ponerle el sombrero este de inmediato grito:

-RAVENCLAW!

Los cuervos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir entusiasmados de tener dos extrajeras entre ellos. Por otro lado la casa de Hufflepuff comenzó a gritar en señal de protesta.

-Como la tradición dice, la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador es absoluta- dijo haciéndose escuchar entre el alboroto, de inmediato todos guardaron silencio.- Por ultimo señoritas, les hago entrega de un pequeño regalo de bienvenida…-dijo moviendo su varita. Un bonito cofre de madera, que estaba sobre la mesa de profesores se abrió y cuatro esferas de luz de diferentes colores salieron despedidas de el.

No eran más grandes que una pelota de tenis y poseían unas alas de mariposa traslucidas que agitaban rápidamente en ese momento. Con un movimiento de su varita cada uno se poso en la cabeza de cada embajadora.

-Son _leaves_, cada uno posee un mapa del colegio, sus horarios, el reglamento del colegio y una función especial-dijo sonriendo amablemente- debo aclarar que solo funcionan con ellas, así que no intenten robárselos- agrego mirando seriamente a los alumnos mayores.- Por ultimo, ya que noto que todos ya tienen hambre…les presento a su nuevo profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin- un señor de cabello color paja y ropa desaliñada se levanto de la mesa de profesores saludando con la cabeza, los alumnos aplaudieron. – ahora si… ¡Al ataque!

Dicho esto el banquete de bienvenida apareció en las mesas y todos comenzaron a "devorarlo". Cuando se sacio el último estudiante, la comida desapareció, el director dijo su habitual discurso sobre las cosas que no debían hacer y dio el permiso para retirarse.

Los prefectos ordenaron a los alumnos en filas y las guiaron hasta sus respectivas salas comunes. En una de las torres del castillo, acababan de llegar frente el retrato de un caballero con armadura de plata, los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

-Contraseña?...-pregunto empuñando su espada. El prefecto iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta que en la reunión de prefectos no le habían dado la contraseña.

-Cuarto de libra con queso!- grito la canadiense un tanto nerviosa. Los alumnos y el retrato la miraron perplejos, excepto Katherina que jugaba con su ardilla. Increíblemente el cuadro se hizo a un lado revelando la entrada.

-Wiii~ -Katherina entro corriendo a la Sala Común, que estaba decorada con adornos en diferentes tonos azul y bronce. En una esquina se podía apreciar la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de la Casa.- entonces…donde dormimos?

El prefecto las miro con desdén y les indico subieran la escalera a las habitaciones de chicas, también les explico que los hombres tenían prohibido subir así que no podría acompañarlas. Ambas subieron ante las curiosas miradas los demás miembros de la casa.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que tenia una placa con sus nombres. Al entrar se encontraron con una amplia habitación finamente decorada, notándose la diferencia de esta respecto al país de la embajadora. Había dos camas amplias, un baño y sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí.

-Cool!- grito la pelirroja saltando sobre la cama de la izquierda, rebotando. De su bolsillo salio Berry algo mareado.

Como la chica de cabello anaranjado ya se había puesto a rodar sobre la cama, la canadiense se encamino a la de la derecha donde dejo a su osito, que la desarmo completamente.

-Em…porque ruedas? – pregunto Liliana para romper el silencio.

-Por que no ruedas tu?- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- están muy cómodas!

-A ver…-se recostó en la cama, pero no se movió- nia…no puedo - exclamo incorporándose, Katherina ya estaba sentada mirándola.

-De donde eres? – pregunto curiosa, no había prestado atención en la presentación.

-Canadá –dijo sonriendo

-Who is Canada? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza, eso descoloco a la ojigris.

-Es un país muy grande…esta sobre USA…

-Oh! El país de los muggle que visten de rojo y andan a caballo!...yo soy de USA-exclamo alegre, su compañera sonrio.

-Jeje…Y por que estas aquí?

-El ministerio nos aviso que me habían escogido a mi para este "experimento"…y me dieron a escoger entre Hogwarts y el colegio francés que no logro pronunciar- ladeo la cabeza pensando- pero en ese son todos como _veelas…_Y heme aquí~

-Yo vengo de Québec, es una ciudad donde también se habla francés en Canada, así que se hablarlo perfectamente!-dijo orgullosa.

-Really?-pregunto sonriendo divertida- yo vengo de Salem, Oregon.

-Donde? o_o?

-Es una de las pocas ciudades completamente mágica de mi país- respondió haciendo señas con las manos- es como…una Hogsmeade norteamericana!

-Oh!...entonces, cual es tu cualidad?-dijo con una sonrisa la candiense.

-A que te refieres exactamente?- pregunto mirándola desconfiada.

-No se…en que eres buena? –dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-En cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! Las adoró~…es mas, mi padre trabaja con dragones.

-Aww! Enserio?

-Yes! Un día te mostrare un colacuerno húngaro, ya?- la pelirroja asintió emocionada- y tu en que eres buena?

-En DCAO…pero aparte puedo cambiar de forma-sonrio.

-Enserio? Yo quiero ver!

-OK~…-respiro hondo, y en un _flash _su figura cambio a la de un osito polar igual al de su mascota.

- Wow!-exclamo mirando divertida como el osito se paraba sobre sus patas traseras- yo también puedo transformarme, pero en otro animal-sonrio, su forma también cambio a la de un esponjoso zorro rojo.-_ves? Es divertido!_

_-Aja…mejor volvamos a la normalidad_- gruño el oso, se irguió…pero nada ocurrió.-_Em…Katherina!, no puedo transformarme!_

-_ Ah?...pe-ero si es fácil!...recuerda como eras antes y listo!_-chillo el zorro bajando las orejas.

Pasado unos minutos la canadiense volvió a su forma original dando un suspiro, luego Kathi la imito.

- Merci…

- Your welcome! Jeje- ambas comenzaron a reír.

Así comenzó un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el que ya aseguraba innumerables sorpresas.

Si estan leyendo esta parte...los adoramos! *tira confetti*

**Yanqui:** Espero de todo corazon que les gustara *u* y que nos dejen un review que escribir unas palabras no cuesta nada ;D

Sobre las palabras en otros idiomas, en orden de aparción son:

Perdon, encantada y buenas noches (italiano)/buenas noches (ruso)/buenas noches y gracias (frances)

**Mirror:** Esperamos verlos en el prox capitulo, que tengan un buen día! *reverencia*

**Yanqui:** Bye bye!


	2. ¡¿Clase de duelo!

Oli gente! 8D! Muchas gracias a Deborah malfoy96, xOgnAdOrA y ninnette por sus reviews 8D!

**Yanqui:** sean bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de esta cosa Uu hoy me encuentro con la segunda escritora de la historia Rusky!

**Rusky:** hola gente! 8D! primero que todo les agradesco que lean nuestro fic~ y segundo al final de este capitulo pondre una pequeña critica a la critica que nos hicieron en "malos fics y sus autores" asi que si te gusta la historia, no lo leas~

**Yanqui:** o si quieren...bueno xD que va~ sin mas distracciones aqui esta el segundo capitulo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertecen, son de J.K. Rowling (aunque aqui se a modificado la historia para integrar personajes propios)

**Advertencias: **Mundo Alterno (por la modificacion de la historia) Spoilers (desde el libro tres en adelante) y más adelante leve shonen ai (relacion chicoxchico)

-... -dialogo

"..."- pensamientos

_-ah_...- palabras especiales o hechizos

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días y poco a poco cada embajadora fue sobresaliendo a su manera.<p>

Antonella a velocidad abrumante se convirtió en la más popular del colegio, todos los hombres iban tras de ella como hechizados. Ya se estaban haciendo muy comunes las peleas entre los varones de las diferentes casas por su atención.

Gisell se caracterizó por ser una Slytherin muy "extraña", pero la única con el misterioso poder de con solo una palabra, hacer que Draco se largara de donde estaba molestando a regañadientes.

Liliana sobresalía en DCAO y Transformaciones, los profesores la felicitaban por su obediencia y ganaba varios puntos para su casa todos los días. También las niñas huían de Kuma cada vez que éste las perseguía por los pasillos para jugar.

Por último, Katherina era la mejor en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no había sufrido ninguna herida y los animales la adoraban. Hagrid se sentía orgulloso de ella y siempre la invitaba a su cabaña en las tardes para contarle alguna anécdota interesante sobre los animales del Bosque Prohibido.

El lunes siguiente, en el mural de todas las casas apareció un cartel informando que se volvería a realizar el taller de duelo, esta vez con el profesor Lupin como guía. Todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados ya que decían que era el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido.

Ya era martes por la tarde y poco a poco los alumnos se reunían en el Gran comedor que había sido arreglado para la clase. No se encontraban las mesas, sino una larga tarima que recorría todo el salón.

-Espero que este año si resulten las clases- exclamo Harry, a su lado Hermione y Ron asintieron. Antonella los miró sin entender.

La italiana había comenzado a juntarse con ellos porque estaba un tanto agobiada por su club de fans que la seguía a todos lados. El trío de Oro la había aceptado perfectamente, era muy simpática y tranquila.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto la rusa que de la nada había aparecido a sus espaldas, el grupo se sobresalto.

-…Porque el año pasado, el profesor que lo hacia tenía un ego tan grande que nadie quiso seguir- respondió Ron desconfiado ante la presencia de la serpiente.

-Este año lo hará el profesor Lupin-exclamó la canadiense que acababa de llegar junto con Katherina- ¡apuesto que saldrán bien!

-Hola Liliana- la saludó Hermione- Al parecer te ha ido bien en las clases ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo sonriendo la estadounidense, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Liliana - ¡es muy hábil!

En eso hizo acto de aparición el profesor Lupin. Se produjo silencio y todos se amontonaron a los costados del "campo de duelo". El profesor se subió, tomando la palabra.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes ya aprendieron las reglas con su antiguo profesor. Tendrán que hacer el saludo reglamentario, por ahora solo serán hechizos de desarme. Este año también contaremos con la ayuda del profesor Snape.- del otro lado de la tarima se divisó la oscura figura del pocionista que miro a los alumnos con hastío.- bueno chicos… ¿algún voluntario?-preguntó mirando con una sonrisa a los alumnos.

Una mano se alzó de inmediato, Katherina emocionada daba brinquitos en su puesto.

-Señorita Le fay, suba…-le indico, volvió su vista a Snape que le hizo una seña a un alumno de Slytherin. Este subió entre las risas burlonas de sus compañeros dirigidas a la embajadora.

El _leave_ de la norteamericana voló desde su bolsillo, posándose en la cabeza de Harry para esperar. El profesor pidió silencio mientras ambos se acercaban al centro de la tarima.

Alzaron sus varitas para el saludo reglamentario, oportunidad que aprovecho el Slytherin de decir algo ofensivo a la chica que se limitó a ignorarlo. Dieron veinte pasos en dirección contraria y voltearon en posición de ataque, el duelo había comenzado.

-_Riptusempra!_- grito el Slytherin y un rayo salio de su varita, Katherina lo esquivó por poco, contraatacando.

-_Expelliarmus! –_otro rayo salió en dirección a su oponente, pero éste lo esquivo con facilidad.

-¡Já! Era de esperarse de una Ravenclaw-se burló lanzando otro hechizo que la chica volvió a esquivar- ¿por qué no vuelves a la biblioteca?- la pelinaranja solo rodó los ojos sin inmutarse ante las ofensas.

En ese momento, Berry se asomó desde uno de los bolsillos de la capa de su dueña, mirando curioso su alrededor. El Slytherin lo notó y comenzó a reír.

-Miren a su mascota, es un ratón pasado por la secadora- varios alumnos rieron, pero esta vez la reacción fue distinta.

-¿Qué…dijiste?-murmuró la chica con la mirada baja, su mano apretaba la varita con fuerza.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Ese chucho que tienes en el bolsillo ¡no sirve para nada!- contesto altanero, las otros volvieron a reír, pero rápidamente se acallaron.

La embajadora estaba temblando levemente por la ira que comenzó a embargarla. Cuando levantó la vista sus ojos habían cambiado, tenían un amenazante brillo dorado y su pupila se había contraído hasta solo ser una fina línea. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo…

Donde se encontraba antes la chica, había un zorro joven de brillante pelaje, que ahora este se encontraba erizado, el animal mostraba sus colmillos fieramente y sus orejas estaban hacia atrás. El alumno espantado, retrocedió un paso lanzando un ataque. Las alumnas gritaron. El zorro había esquivado el hechizo y dando un salto se fue contra el Slytherin, cayendo ambos al suelo. Cuando estaba apunto de morderlo, la voz del profesor Lupin se escucho.

-¡_Relaxo!_- exclamo apuntando al animal, éste fue expulsado unos metros mas allá de donde estaba el otro alumno, aún paralizado. Con dificultad se volvió a levantar, adoptando nuevamente posición de ataque.

-¡Katherina, no!- gritó Liliana acercándose al borde de la tarima, el zorro la miró unos segundos y se desplomó en el suelo aún gruñendo. Ante la horrorizada mirada de la mayoría de los estudiantes, Remus se le acerco levantándolo un poco, por esa acción el animal intentó morderlo, pero el hombre lo inmovilizó y con un toque de su varita, volvió a tener la figura de la niña.

-Katherina…calma-murmuró con voz pasiva mirándola fijamente a los ojos, debía tenerla en una especie de "abrazo" porque la chica insistía en ir a atacar al Slytherin que en ese momento Snape había levantado de un brazo- tranquila…has asustado a Berry- sonrió, de su bolsillo saco al peludo animalito que estaba temblando. Al escuchar esas palabras la chica se detuvo y miro fijamente a la ardilla.

-Berry…-su mirada se relajó y tomando a su mascota, comenzó a darle suaves caricias murmurando cosas que nadie entendió.

Los espectadores aún no salían de su asombro. La canadiense suspiro de alivio mientras Kuma mordisqueaba sus calcetas tratando de llamar su atención.

-Que bueno…no ocurrió nada grave-sonrio mirando como la estadounidense se comportaba mansa a lo que el profesor le indicaba.

-¡Que injusto! A ella le dan chocolate ¡yo quiero!- reclamó la rusa haciendo un puchero al ver que el profesor le daba un trozo a la chica.

-Eso fué… ¡sorprendente!-animó Harry aun sin entender todo lo ocurrido.

-Sí, ¡Le dió su merecido!- exclamo apoyando lo que dijo su amigo.

-¡Bravo! –aplaudió la italiana, en forma refleja, todos los chicos a su alrededor la imitaron embobados.

-¡Silencio!- bramó Snape fulminando al grupo con la mirada. Gisell le sonrió guardando silencio por mera cortesía, Antonella le devolvió la mirada retadora y Liliana lo ignoró completamente.- hay que informar de inmediato al jefe de casa sobre las acciones de una de sus alumnas, 20 puntos menos para…

-No creo que sea necesario, profesor Snape- lo interrumpió con simpleza, mientras se levantaba con la chica en brazos. El hechizo comenzaba a surtir efecto y ésta ya se estaba durmiendo- tanto los alumnos como usted vieron que su alumno provocó la reacción de la señorita Le fay.- dijo remarcando el apellido- ésta es una buena lección de que en un duelo, no hay que subestimar al contrincante…Es suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse-agrego.

Los Slytherin se marcharon rápidamente detrás del jefe de su casa. Hermione también se marcho corriendo del lugar ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos.

-Y ella ¿a dónde va?- dijo extrañado Ron, a su lado Antonella ignoraba a un grupito que le silbaba desde un rincón.

-¡Fué a la biblioteca!- respondió la única Slytherin que no fue con los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- le pregunto intrigado, pero la chica no contesto. En ese momento se les acerco Lupin con Katherina en brazos.

-Hola chicos- saludó sonriendo - ¿me acompañan a la enfermería? Ella necesitará de ustedes cuando despierte…tranquila, no tiene nada-dijo mirando a la canadiense que aún estaba preocupada- solo está dormida, no era conveniente dejarla despierta en su estado…bueno lo demás que se los explique ella.

Así el grupo se dirigió a la enfermería, seguidos de una ola de murmullos a sus espaldas. Al llegar los recibió Madame Pomfrey alterada.

-¡¿Que significa esto Lupin? ¡Dos alumnos en la enfermería después de tu primera clase de duelo y más encima una embajadora! ¡Por Merlín!- decía caminando de lado a lado.

Recostaron a Katherina en la camilla más alejada de la que ocupaba el chico Slytherin con quién luchó, ya que este al verla se exalto tanto que la enfermera le tuvo que dar una pócima para dormirlo.

El profesor no se quedó mucho tiempo diciendo que debía notificar al director antes de que Snape cambiase la historia.

Hablaron un rato del combate hasta que la rusa exclamo:

-Ahí viene Hermione!-

Y en efecto, segundos después entró ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeante, se notaba que había corrido desde la biblioteca hasta ahí.

-Hola chicos- dijo con un hilo de voz tomando asiento en una de las sillas que colocaron alrededor de la camilla donde descansaba la durmiente.

-¿Que fuiste a hacer a la biblioteca?- pregunto Antonella peinándose el cabello con las manos.

-¿Cómo supieron que fui a la biblioteca?-preguntó mirando a sus amigos fijamente, éstos se encogieron de hombros murmurando que después le explicarían.-Investigué un poco sobre la familia de Katherina- respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Sobre su familia?- dijeron al unísono Harry, Ron y Gisell extrañados.

-Exacto, ¿acaso no les llamo la atención que pudiese tomar forma de zorro tan fácilmente?- dijo mirándolos con reproche.- Entre las cosas que descubrí, esta que el apellido Le fay de Estados Unidos no tiene relación directa con Morgana, que como ya deberían saber, tiene apellido Le fay- dijo aún mirando con el seño fruncido a los únicos chicos presentes.

-Te hubiese sido mas fácil pedirnos ayuda- exclamo Liliana mientras seguía leyendo un librito de bolsillo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no habrías ido a la biblioteca ni buscado de libro en libro…-respondió levantando la vista, al ver que la miraban confundida, agregó- tenemos "eso"- con la mano indicó al _leave_ rojo que volaba alrededor de Kathi.

-¿Como…?-repitieron los mismos de antes.

-…-suspiró marcando la hoja en donde iba- les mostrare…**Yellow**!- llamó, de su bolsillo salio disparada una bolita de luz amarilla que dio unas vueltas sobre la camilla antes de colocarse frente el rostro de su dueña. Ésta le dio un toque con su varita, su luz se intensifico y un pequeño pizarrón traslucido apareció en donde se leía: "_¿Qué deseas saber?_".

Ante la curiosa mirada del resto, con la varita escribió "Le fay Family" y dió otro toque sobre lo escrito.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntaron, ya que las letras habían desaparecido.

-Debe estar buscando la información requerida- respondió Antonella que no había prestado atención hasta ese momento- es una de las cualidades de los _leaves_, si necesitamos alguna información sobre algo los utilizamos a ellos si no tenemos una biblioteca cerca- dijo sacando de la capucha de su capa una de las bolitas de luz pero de color verde- ustedes pueden leer lo que dice el de Lili porque en Canadá se habla ingles y francés…en cambio el mio y el de Gisell saldría en nuestros idiomas natales.

-¡Oh!…se me había olvidado jeje- exclamó rascándose la cabeza. En ese momento volvieron a aparecer las letras en la pizarra, ahora se podía leer:

"_The Le fay Family_

_Es la familia más conocida de magos estadounidense, aunque esa no es la razón de que sea famosa._

_La característica esencial es que todos sus miembros son animagos. También cabe destacar que tienen buenas relaciones con las criaturas mágicas y pueden comunicarse con ellas (como ejemplo está que hay herederos que hablan parsel)._

_A temprana edad el jefe de la familia somete a los nuevos miembros a la prueba para convertirlos en animagos._

_Aunque el Ministerio a querido detener esta tradición (ya que la transformación en algunos casos resulta fatal), los integrantes se han negado rotundamente…"_

-Wow…-exclamaron al terminar de leer. Lili volvió a tocar a su _leave _y la pizarra desapareció. Con cuidado lo tomo guardándolo en el bolsillo.

-Yo encontré que eran animagos, pero no tan detalladamente-exclamo sorprendida Hermione- que útiles son…

-Si, pero fastidian mucho de noche…-murmuro la recién descubierta animaga que había despertado. Sus ojos tenían el brillo habitual y sonreía alegre acomodándose para quedar sentada en la camilla.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó al unísono el grupito a su alrededor.

-Bien…supongo-miro fijamente la cama donde aun dormía la serpiente con la que había peleado, soltó un bufido y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

-Nos puedes explicar ¿qué paso exactamente?-pidió la rusa poniendo "ojitos de cachorro".

-OK OK…primero, ése no tiene modales y es un tonto-dijo apuntando la camilla del otro lado de la enfermería- segundo, no era bueno insultando, pero cometió el error de hablar mal de Berry-dijo acariciando a la ardilla que dormía a su lado- no puedes esperar insultar a un animal enfrente de un Le fay y salir ileso, características de la sangre…no soportamos ninguna ofensa en su contra, es mas no salen nuestros instintos animales como pudieron ya ver –agregó rascándose una mejilla nerviosa.

Antonella: Ya, eso es deducible… ¿qué ocurrió en el encuentro?-dijo tomando interés en la conversación.

-¡Ah!...bueno…-exclamo jugando con sus dedos mientras trataba de recordar todo lo ocurrido- mi instinto "asesino" salio a flote y sin darme cuenta ¡me transformé!-junto sus manos dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra- de ahí todo se pone borroso…cuando volví a tener medianamente conciencia de lo que hacia, el profesor ya me había lanzado el hechizo, aunque eso no me había hecho reaccionar, aún estaba cegada y con ganas de herir al Slytherin…ahí escuche tu voz Lili –dijo sonriéndole a la canadiense- y me dejé caer~ Sentí tu preocupación…y el miedo de la mayoría del salón jeje…el profesor se me acercó, y como lo encontré una amenaza traté de alejarlo, pero el me inmovilizó, me tocó con su varita y sentí que me volvía a transformar…pero~ aún no me calmaba, así que me comenzó a hablar diciendo que me tranquilizara y que había asustado a Berry. Mis instintos se desvanecieron de inmediato, le pedí perdón a mi bolita de pelos y el hechizo comenzó a surtir efecto…aunque fué extraño.-finalizo la estadounidense pensativa.

- ¿"Extraño"?... ¿qué cosa?-pregunto Harry pensando que podría ser más extraño que todo lo ya ocurrido. Los demás esperaban en silencio la respuesta.

-Él…tenía un aroma extraño- respondió con simpleza, aunque también parecía confundida.

-Pero… ¿qué aroma era?

-Bueno, aparte del olor a chocolate que siempre tiene el profesor Lupin…posee otro olor que no había notado antes- se llevó la mano a la barbilla mirando el techo pensativa.- es…raro, no sé como explicarlo…pero me relajó por así decirlo, es una sensación que solo tengo con las criaturas mágicas- terminó de decir mirando como su _leave_ se volvía a posar en la cabeza de Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yanqui:<strong> yyy que les parecio? un review no le hace mal a nadie asi que escribanos algo plz~

**Rusky:** y sin mas distracciones les traigo mi respuesta a todos y todas la ociosas que son miembros de "malos fics y sus autores"

1.- en referencia a los señores Weasley

Ninguna pareja vive un mundo de color rosa

y un zape y siendo la señora Weasley TODOS sabemos que se refiere a un pequeño golpecito que te creías q le dio un gancho derecho? e_e

2.- si estábamos hablando de la FAMILIA WEASLEY es obvio que a madre y padre se refieren a Molly y Arthur e_e no es mi culpa tu mala comprensión

3.- si Hermione no sociabilisa y mi colega ya dio sus explicaciones del error

4.- bien leíste que venían de diferentes países "perez" querida ese no es un apellido muy norteamericano e_e

5.-perece que aun no entiendes lo de "diferentes países" u_ú

6.- lo de las mascotas lo explicas tú con eso de que en el libro aparecen ciertas mascotas y ella nombro unas que no son e_e , pues dejame decirte que Jake no aclara en ninguno de sus libros como son los colegios en otros países así que te aguantas.

7.- Vivan los payasos! y las caídas rutinarias por las cuales uno ya cae con estilo

8.-apuesto q si inventara un apellido alegarías igual así que filo

9.-burdeo Si es un color _ antes de hablar culturízate primero

9.- te disculpamos la ignorancia, ya que burdeo SI es un color

**Rusky: **En fin, concidero que seguir mostrando sus errores es patetico...sigan leyendo~ nos hacen publicidad sin darse cuenta.

**Yanqui:** Ejem, si alguno quiere enviar alguna idea de que pueda ocurrir en los prox capitulo Adelante! seran bienvenidas las genialidades de los lectores 8D nos vemos en el tercer capitulo, dedicado a nuestra "Mary Sue" por excelencia: Antonella! con su respectiva creadora Mermaid~

Nos vemos!


End file.
